ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M4: The Thing: Upper Deck - Day 8
Votes (Phase 1) *Nich votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802632&postcount=1013 *Nodal votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802657&postcount=1015 *Merus votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802661&postcount=1017 *Umby votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802662&postcount=1018 *Rai votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802676&postcount=1019 *namelessentity votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802679&postcount=1020 *Destil votes Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802747&postcount=1021 *McClain142 votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802777&postcount=1022 *spineshark votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802929&postcount=1032 *Sprite votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=803230&postcount=1034 *Destil votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=803393&postcount=1039 *Sprite votes Sprite http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=803473&postcount=1045 Sprite is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=803919&postcount=1059 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=803919&postcount=1059 Sprite: 7 Nich Nodal Merus Rai McClain142 Destil Sprite Nodal: 2 namelessentity spineshark Rai: 1 Umby Votes (Phase 2) *Nich votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=803923&postcount=1061 *Destil votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=803997&postcount=1063 *McClain142 votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804002&postcount=1064 *namelessentity votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804138&postcount=1066 *Rai votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804310&postcount=1068 *Nodal votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804317&postcount=1069 *Sprite votes Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804459&postcount=1070 *Umby votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804508&postcount=1074 *Nich votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804652&postcount=1084 *McClain142 votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804657&postcount=1085 *Merus votes Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804803&postcount=1090 Nodal is scanned and revealed as infected. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804925&postcount=1101 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804925&postcount=1101 Nodal: 5 Rai Umby Nich McClain142 Merus Rai: 4 Destil namelessentity Nodal Sprite Votes (Phase 3) *Rai votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804944&postcount=1103 *Nich votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804948&postcount=1105 *McClain142 votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804953&postcount=1109 *Merus votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804970&postcount=1112 *Destil votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=805089&postcount=1122 *Sprite votes namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=805980&postcount=1137 *Umby votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=805997&postcount=1139 *spineshark votes Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=806178&postcount=1144 spineshark is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=806234&postcount=1145 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=806234&postcount=1145 namelessentity: 4 Rai McClain142 Merus Destil Destil: 3 Nich Umby spineshark Rai: 1 Sprite Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=802612&postcount=1012 Morning, boss! Morning, computer. Today's the day? Today's the day! Let's win this thing. Great! But, wasn't yesterday the day too, boss? Yeah. Also the day before. Every day is the day. Good boss, positive thinking is important. Of course it is! But it's not just positive thinking if it's true, right computer? Right, boss. Except that you don't- oh! I get it! Good one! Now you're catching on. All right guys, let's make this happen. Go get some water first, though. I think it's getting hotter... Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=803919&postcount=1059 Sprite. You've been full of ideas and less full of needles for a long time. Let's do this. Get him, boss! "No! I don't have to take this! I went to Yale Epsilon 7!" The planetary system with all those great schools? I'm pretty impressed, boss! I'm not. Unless high intelligence (or rich fathers) grants immunity to PRCY infection, and I don't think it does. "Hey, wait a minute. I recognize that low blow. Aren't you... a Harvardius 14 graduate?!" Y... Yeah, I am! I thought you graduated from the Harvardius Moon Program Colleges, boss. It's a satellite school! All right you smug bastard, we'll see how your fancy-pants education gets you out of the dissolution tank! *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. "Oh, God! Were you aiming for my vein?!" It's just... hard to use this thing. "No it's not! I've watched you! You haven't hit a vein in four days!" *ponk* "OOHHHHHHHHHH MY GGGGOOOOOOOODDDDDD" Looks like you do get some use out of your Theology degree. "It's Biblical Studiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeesssssss!" Oh. I... I'm sorry! Scan complete. Sprite is clean, boss. Man. I was really hoping for that one. "God may forgive you... but not meeeeeeee..." Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=804925&postcount=1101 An overwhelming decision for Rai! 6 votes to- oh. Looks like a tie, boss. Oh hang on, here's one more vote for Nodal. Nodal wins! Or loses, depending on your point of view. Or his point of view, more accurately. I guess. ...what's wrong, boss? Just waiting. Who knows when another vote will come in? Looks like almost everyone voted. I dunno, I wouldn't put anything past these wafflers. I'll turn around to ponk Nodal and they'll vote for someone entirely new before I can pull the trigger. I think you're exaggerating, boss. I disagree. But it DOES look I worried about nothing, because time's up. Nodal, let's- "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING!" Oh, god. This again. Look, I don't care whether you have a fear of needles or fluffy pillows. You've been voted for. You ARE getting scanned. "I WILL BE GOD DAMNED IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCRAurff-" Nice move, Merus. You probably shouldn't have aimed so high, though. You might have hit him in the- "I don't even care." Hurry boss, while he's dazed! *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process initiated. That's when Nodal went into his rage. He body checked Merus into the nearest control panel, kicked McClain's legs out from under him, and landed a double-fist to the side of Mick Capitan's head. Mick's mustache popped off for a second, but nobody was really paying attention at this point. By the time you stopped to wonder why Nodal was escaping the needles after he'd been scanned, he was out the door. You followed close after him, but he'd gotten a pretty good head start. He led you down the curving corridors and into the maintenance tunnels, up some ramps that looked curiously jury-rigged and past some equipment which was most certainly not standard-issue Star League. You realize that you've been led through a back-route path to a lower deck you'd thought inaccessible. And then, all of a sudden, you heard him scream - and a deeper, throatier... reptilian noise. You rounded the corner and there was Nodal, still falling, the blood still spraying from his throat - and disappearing around the corner, the lithe curves of a Brontonian neck and the fluffy white marshmallow cloud of his Pillowsword. You followed him around the corner, but he was gone, and your searches turned up nothing. Dragging Nodal's body back and taking special note of the secret areas you'd been led through, you finally reached the computer. Oh. Nodal doesn't look so good, boss. We found one of the Brontonian saboteurs. Or rather, he did. Now we have no idea how many of them are left. Well, I do have SOME good news for you, boss. Nodal was infected! Well, I don't know about how dramatic that was, but hey, we'll take what we can get. Could probably do with a little less excitement around here, anyway. Take a nap, boss. You look tired. No time. We got another PRCY to catch. Fire up the dissolution tank, let's get this done. Phase 3 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=806234&postcount=1145 All right, we've got a scan for... ...What's wrong, boss? ...for Junior Researcher Second Class Entity, Nameless Percival. That's odd, boss. I don't have any name on file for that crew member. Only an odd heading for- -that's enough, computer, thank you. We'll, uh, we'll handle this one off the books. Mr. Entity? "No, I, I don't even care. It's... it's too goddamn hot to care." Yeah, this heat is getting a little... draining. We're making good progress on the heat shields, though. Hope it's really good progress. I feel fine, boss! You don't feel, computer. Well, I used to. I dropped my sensory chips, though. I'm not even going to ask. Mr. Entity? "I'm not movin'." ...Excuse me? "I said I'm not moving." Someone grab him. "That won't be necessary. I just told you I wasn't moving. Too goddamn hot." Oh. Well. ... I suppose this means I'm going to have to walk over there to scan you. "Yep." Gotcha. ... All right, here I go. You can do it, boss! Yeah, yeah. ... ... ... *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. Man, it really didn't look that far. "Feels like it though, doesn't it?" Yeah. Yeah, it did. I think I'll sit here. Don't kill me when you come up infected, please. "Ok." Scan complete. Nameless P. Entity is clean, boss. Welp, I think this looks as good as any bedroom to me. GOOD NIGHT, EVERYONE. Notable Events None Category:Phases